pluto2fandomcom-20200215-history
Theory:Timeline - Twelfth Doctor
This page lists appearances of the Twelfth Doctor in the order in which he experienced them. This timeline is based upon observations of the Doctor Who universe and the events that occur during each of these stories. From these observations we have attempted to build a concise timeline. It is assumed that for each novel, comic, audio or television series, their published, broadcast or numbered order is the order they occur in. The layout of this timeline is in part based on the observations on Doctor Who - The Complete Adventures, as well as Lance Parkin's AHistory and other sources that allow us to make observations, such as Doctor Who Reviews and the Big Finish forums. None of these sources should be used solely as a source or considered a "true" timeline for stories. Timeline Early travels with Clara * TV: The Time of the Doctor : The Doctor regenerates from his previous incarnation. * GAME: Land the TARDIS * TV: Deep Breath : The Doctor has a fresh face and is still recovering from his regeneration. At the end of the story, Clara sends the Doctor for coffee in Glasgow. :* TV: The Day of the Doctor : The light from the TARDIS console is blue, suggesting the Doctor helped save Gallifrey after he left Clara in Victorian England, and before he changed the console. * PROSE: Lights Out : The Doctor is getting coffee at the Intergalactic Coffee Roasting Station. * TV: Into the Dalek : The Doctor returns to Clara with her coffee after they stopped off in Glasgow. Clara meets Danny Pink. * COMIC: Road Rage : Clara resumes traveling with the Doctor. * COMIC: Chime Time * COMIC: Once Bitten * COMIC: Crash Landing * COMIC: The Court of Birds * COMIC: More Than Meets the Eye * COMIC: Witch Work * COMIC: Untitled : The Doctor and Clara share chips together. * COMIC: Planet of the Diners : The Doctor mentions the chips that he and Clara had shared, and the TARDIS gets a scratch. * COMIC: The Inversion of Time : The Doctor has just removed the scratch on the TARDIS. * COMIC: The Bin Dilemma : The Doctor is still assessing what kind of person he has become. * PROSE: Silhouette : The Doctor entertains the idea of letting Clara decide their next destination, so before Robot of Sherwood. Clara also worries that the Doctor is mistaking her for Jenny, so this probably takes place not long after Deep Breath. * TV: Robot of Sherwood * PROSE: The Blood Cell : Clara is friendly with Danny, but does not call him her boyfriend, placing this before their date in Listen. * TV: Listen : Clara goes on her first date with Danny. * TV: Time Heist : Clara and Danny are about to go on their second date. * PROSE: The Crawling Terror : Clara has a boyfriend, placing this story after her and Danny's second date mentioned in Time Heist. Takes place on 21 March 2014. * COMIC: The Monsters of Coal Hill School * PROSE: When the Wolves Came * COMIC: Freeze * TV: The Caretaker : The Doctor, Clara and Danny face the Skovox Blitzer. The Doctor discovers Danny is Clara's boyfriend. The Doctor takes Courtney Woods on a brief trip in the TARDIS. * TV: Kill the Moon : Courtney has already been inside the TARDIS, placing this at some point after The Caretaker. After the events of this episode, Clara falls out with the Doctor, and he travels on alone for a while. * COMIC: Super Gran (flashback) Clara rejoins * TV: Mummy on the Orient Express : Clara and the Doctor have made up. Clara is now lying to Danny about no longer travelling in the TARDIS and having ended it with the Doctor. All stories with Clara acting more like the Doctor take place after this one. * COMIC: The Eye of Torment : The Doctor comes to a definite conclusion to his theory of Clara starting to think like him, setting it near Flatline. * TV: Flatline : The Doctor realises Clara has been lying to him and Danny after the events of Mummy on the Orient Express. For a significant part of this story, Clara carries the shrunken TARDIS in her handbag while the Doctor is trapped inside the TARDIS. By the end of the episode, the Doctor begins to suspect that Clara has started to think like him. * GAME: The Doctor and the Dalek * PROSE: Behind You * COMIC: The Instruments of War : Clara mentions "carrying Doctor around next to her hairbrush and keys last week", placing this after Flatline. * COMIC: Terrorformer : The Doctor and Clara have faced the Daleks, Robot Knights and the Skovox Blitzer by this point, placing this story after The Caretaker. * COMIC: The Swords of Kali * COMIC: The Fractures : Clara says she would do anything to reclaim someone she lost, placing this before Dark Water. * COMIC: Four Doctors : Set before Dark Water, with cryptic references to Clara's betraying the Doctor's trust. ** COMIC: Open Mic Night ** COMIC: The Doctors Do... Classic Comedy : Set during Four Doctors, when the Doctors are having "Me Time" together. * COMIC: The Body Electric : Clara is considering what kind of companion she is, probably because of her recent fall out with the Doctor in Kill the Moon. * TV: In the Forest of the Night : Danny discovers Clara is still travelling with the Doctor after assuming they hadn't been speaking for months. At the end of this story, Danny tells Clara to go home and "think about it" before telling him the truth. * TV: Dark Water / Death in Heaven : Clara is preparing to phone Danny and explain everything to do with her travels. Danny dies, Missy reveals herself as the Master, and the Doctor is made "President of Earth". The Doctor and Clara part ways again. Santa Claus suddenly opens the TARDIS doors. Second chance with Clara * TV: Last Christmas : Encouraged by a dream of her growing old alone, Clara returns to the TARDIS. * COMIC: Space Invaders! * PROSE: A Long Way Down * PROSE: Sunset Over Venus * PROSE: All the Empty Towers :Clara wonders if the jungle is "the trees doing a thing again". * PROSE: Silver Mosquitoes * PROSE: The Mercy Seats * PROSE: The Constant Doctor * COMIC: Blood and Ice * COMIC: Spirits of the Jungle : Clara is on speaking terms with the Doctor, and states that Danny Pink is dead, placing this after Last Christmas. * COMIC: Selfie * COMIC: Gangland * COMIC: Unearthly Things * PROSE: Royal Blood * PROSE: Big Bang Generation : Traveling alone, the Doctor reunites with Bernice Summerfield. * PROSE: Deep Time * COMIC: The Hyperion Empire : The Doctor still uses his sonic screwdriver and has previously been "President of Earth". * COMIC: Relative Dimensions : The Doctor is wearing a shirt and jacket, and wields his sonic screwdriver. * PROSE: Buyer's Remorse * AUDIO: The Gods of Winter : Clara references Danny's death. * AUDIO: The House of Winter * AUDIO: The Sins of Winter * AUDIO: The Memory of Winter * COMIC: Gift Snatched! * COMIC: Petrified * COMIC: The Wheelers * COMIC: Five a Day * COMIC: The Very Hungry Snake * COMIC: Empire's Fall * COMIC: The Big Hush * COMIC: Doctor in a Bottle * PROSE: The Giant's Heart * COMIC: Doctor on the Menu * COMIC: Trust * COMIC: Hyperballad * COMIC: Beauty Sleep * COMIC: Briarwood * COMIC: A Matter of Life and Death Continued travels with Clara * WC: Prologue / TV: The Doctor's Meditation / The Magician's Apprentice / The Witch's Familiar : The Doctor replaces the sonic screwdriver with sonic sunglasses after an encounter with Davros. Clara learns Missy is still alive and teams up with her to find the Doctor after he goes into hiding. * PROSE: Helana and the Beast * COMIC: Zorgo the Terrible * COMIC: Super Gran * TV: Under the Lake / Before the Flood * TV: The Girl Who Died / The Woman Who Lived : The Doctor uses Mire technology to render a young Viking girl, Ashildr, immortal and unable to age. Later, the Doctor, travelling on his own, meets up with Ashildr again, and they come to an agreement. * PROSE: My Dad, The Doctor Final adventures with Clara * TV: The Zygon Invasion / The Zygon Inversion * COMIC: Time and PR in Space : The Doctor uses his sonic sunglasses. * GAME: Legacy * GAME: LEGO Dimensions / TV: The Dalek Extermination of Earth * TV: Sleep No More * COMIC: The Highgate Horror : The Doctor promises to dedicate a guitar solo to Clara. * COMIC: Clara Oswald and the School of Death : Takes place after The Zygon Invasion as there are two Osgoods. It is September. * COMIC: The Dragon Lord * COMIC: Theatre of the Mind * COMIC: Witch Hunt : It is October. * COMIC: The Partying of the Ways : Clara's birthday is 22 November. * COMIC: Silver Screenesis * COMIC: The Board Games * COMIC: Day of the Tune / The Meddling of Clara's Song / The Abominable Showmen / The Five Masters / One! Two! Three! Four! To Doomsday : As The Magician's Apprentice made it clear Clara had not seen Missy since the events of Death in Heaven, The Abominable Showmen has to be set after the events of The Witch's Familiar. The Doctor's newfound guitar skills are also mentioned in One! Two! Three! Four! To Doomsday. * COMIC: Epilogopolis * COMIC: The Day at the Doctors * COMIC: The Fourth Wall * COMIC: The Faceless Two * COMIC: Surfshock * COMIC: Planet of the Rude * PROSE: The Persistence of Memory * PROSE: All That Glitters * PROSE: Off the Trail * PROSE: Ghosts of New York * PROSE: Taking the Plunge * PROSE: Spectator Sport * PROSE: Base of Operations * COMIC: A Stitch in Time : Clara is wearing the same outfit as in Face the Raven. * TV: Face the Raven : Reuniting with Rigsby to combat Ashildr, Clara is killed by a Quantum Shade and the Doctor is sent away to an unknown location. * TV: Heaven Sent / Hell Bent : After spending four billion years trapped in a confession dial, the Doctor returns to Gallifrey, dethrones Rassilon and uses his powers of presidency to save Clara from the Quantum Shade. However, he looses his memories of Clara and has to travel alone, as Clara and Ashildr set out on their own in a stolen TARDIS. Clara takes the sonic sunglasses with her, and the Doctor receives a new sonic screwdriver model. Lone travels * TV: The Twelfth Doctor Interactive Story * PROSE: Haunted :The Doctor uses his new screwdriver for the first time. * TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio :The Doctor meets Grant Gordon in New York in the 1990s, where he accidentally swallows the Hazandra gemstone, granting him superpowers. The Doctor continues to check in on Grant throughout his childhood and teenage years. * PROSE: Night of the Kraken * PROSE: The Doctor's Journal (Entry 15234/C-4) * COMIC: The Stockbridge Showdown Short-term companions * COMIC: Robo Rampage * COMIC: The Twist : The Doctor takes Hattie Munroe away in his TARDIS. * COMIC: Playing House : After an adventure with Hattie, he takes her back home. * COMIC: The Long Con * COMIC: Supremacy of the Cybermen * COMIC: Terror of the Cabinet Noir : Julie d'Aubigny joins the TARDIS. * COMIC: Invasion of the Mindmorphs : Julie has left sometime before this story. The Doctor takes Sonny Robinson and Val Kent on several adventures in the TARDIS. Clara appears when the Mindmorphs attack the Doctor's brain, perhaps explaining how he knows about her some stories but doesn't in others. * COMIC: The Boy With the Displaced Smile Stuck in the Seventies * COMIC: The Pestilent Heart : The year is 1972. The TARDIS breaks, forcing the Doctor to live with the Collinses. When questioned by Jess about their encounter in The Highgate Horror, he has no idea who Clara is. * COMIC: Moving In * COMIC: Bloodsport * COMIC: Be Forgot * COMIC: Doorway to Hell : The year is 1973. The Doctor leaves the Collins family, his TARDIS repaired. Hattie * COMIC: Beneath the Waves : Hattie begins travelling with the Doctor again. The Doctor refers to the 1970s as a "golden age", possibly a reference to his stay with the Collins family. More lone travels * COMIC: Elephant in the Room * COMIC: The Promise * TV: Looking for Pudsey * GAME: Don't Blink * GAME: Master of Time * TV: For Tonight We Might Die : The Doctor is drawn to the list of missing Coal Hill staff and students, but he fails to recognize Clara's name. * COMIC: The Ministry of Time : The Doctor is using his sonic screwdriver. * COMIC: Big in Japan * PROSE: Truth or Consequences * WC: Doctor, Doctor, Doctor * COMIC: The Spice Route * COMIC: Ghosts of the Seas * COMIC: Shock Horror * COMIC: Sky Manor * COMIC: Petals * COMIC: Gallery * COMIC: Pirates of Vourakis * COMIC: The Adventures of Strax & the Time Shark (DWA15 19) * PROSE: Terror Moon * PROSE: Dr. Twelfth Jata * COMIC: From the Horse's Mouth : The Doctor wears the same black outfit seen from The Spice Route to Pirates of Vourakis. He decides to take Jata home using the TARDIS. * COMIC: Fear Buds : The Doctor knows he was friends with a school teacher from the 21st century, indicating that this happens after For Tonight We Might Die. * COMIC: Royal Wedding * COMIC: Night of the Worms * COMIC: Wings of the Predator * COMIC: Killer App Alex and Brandon * AUDIO: The Lost Angel * AUDIO: The Lost Planet * AUDIO: The Lost Magic * AUDIO: The Lost Flame Nardole * TV: The Husbands of River Song :The Doctor meets up with River and says a final goodbye at the Singing Towers of Darillium and spend one Darillium night on the planet (24 years Earth time). He also encounters Nardole and takes him on as a companion. * TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio :The Doctor is still haunted by saying goodbye to River. He reencounters Grant Gordon. * TV: Doctor Who and the micro:bit :At the conclusion, the Doctor leaves to retrieve Nardole. * TV: Doctor Who and the micro:bit 2: Defeat the Daleks The Ghost * COMIC: Ghost Stories : Grant, Lucy, and Jennifer join the TARDIS. Bill * TV: The Pilot ** TV: Friend from the Future * TV: Smile * TV: Thin Ice : The Pilot through Thin Ice flow into each other. Bill joins the TARDIS. * PROSE: Diamond Dogs : Bill refers to Smile and Thin Ice. The Doctor and Bill snuck out without Nardole noticing. * PROSE: The Shining Man : A reference to Diamond Dogs is made. * COMIC: The Promise * COMIC: The Soul Garden * GAME: The Saviour of Time * TV: Knock Knock * PROSE: Plague City